Heretofore there have existed prior patents directed to a foot-rest for use beside the bed, but the complexity thereof has made such totally impractical as well as unsightly, discouraging commercial development of such an item having an obvious basic need by most persons of our society. The bulky and cumbersome structure, and high cost of manufacture of prior devices have rendered them not commercially acceptable. Ease of operation has also been lacking.